1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a surface treatment method for glass substrate and an article manufactured by the surface treatment method.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass substrate inserted with an insert can be formed by the following steps: a glass substrate is provided, a groove is defined in the glass substrate by milling; an insert is fixed in the groove by binder. However, after a period of use, the binder becomes worn and makes the insert peel from the glass substrate easily. Insert molding method requires high internal temperatures (higher than 800° C.) and high internal press of molding device to provide a fluid glass material which is used to form the glass substrate to overcome the above shortcomings. Additionally, the insert made of metal is easily damaged under the high internal temperature and high internal press.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.